WdsvsAp
Category:Sasecurity Date: Fri, 20 Aug 2004 16:18:53 +0100 To: "Dimitri Georganas" From: "Joel Smith" Add to Address Book CC: meshapuser@lists.locust.net Subject: Re: MeshAPuser Condo Mesh Network From: "Steve Paltzer" Add to Address Book To: meshapuser@lists.locust.net Date: Fri, 20 Aug 2004 07:02:44 -0500 Subject: Re: MeshAPuser Wireless Mesh and WDS (Wireless Distribution System) Welcome to the List, I believe the MeshAP uses AODV to accomplish it meshing. http://w3.antd.nist.gov/wctg/aodv_kernel/ As a whole, the MeshAP uses sever layers of the OSI networking model to accomplish its Meshing. It looks like WDS is just a repeater technology. I do not know what OSI layers it uses. One link I found on the topic. http://www.proxim.com/support/techbulletins/TB-046.pdf I do not think there is any relation between Meshing and WDS. Of course I could be wrong. I only know little about the inner workings of the MeshAP, and almost nothing about WDS. I feel WDS is impractical, compared to what the MeshAP is able to accomplish. -Steve On Fri, 20 Aug 2004 13:45:23 +0900, Yongseok Park wrote > Hi, maybe it was discussed before, but please pardon me as I am a new > member. > > I am wondering what the relation is between Wireless Mesh and WDS, > which many wireless bridges support. Is that just layer 3 vs layer 2, > or something else? > > Thanks, > > --- > Yongseok Park (¹Ú¿ë¼®), Ph.D. > Principal Engineer > Samsung Electronics, Telecom R&D Center > Tel: +82-31-279-5180 > E-mail: yongseok.park@samsung.com Delete Reply Forward Sp WIRELESS DISTRIBUTION SYSTEM WDS At 8:00 am +0200 20/8/04, Dimitri Georganas wrote: >How does WDS user on MeshAP compare to WDS used i.e on linksys >product? I understood that meshap links two or more meshnodes using >wds and runs a vtun between them? Why is ther a limit to the number >of nodes you can link together with WDS with off-the-shelf equipment >like cisco or linksys, while there is no real limit with MeshAP? The main difference between MeshAP and ordinary APs using WDS is that the MeshAP network is a routed network, rather than a bridged network. With a standard AP network linked using WDS, each packet has to be retransmitted to every node and back again, before the ethernet transaction is finished. With a MeshAP network, when the packet goes from the client to the MeshAP, that transaction is finished at the ethernet layer. The packet is then routed on via the next hop, but that is dealt with by TCP/IP. It thus scales extremely well, as it doesn't matter as much how many hops there are, as the packet has been successfully delivered. With the standard WDS network, it scales extremely poorly, as the more nodes on the network, the more time spent transmitting and retransmitting each packet. Cheers, Joel -- Joel Smith Dales IT Ltd Units 68/9 Glasshouses Mill HarrogateTel: +44 1423 712591Mobile: +44 7768 803758 N.Yorks HG3 5QHFax: +44 870 1617192 Date: Fri, 20 Aug 2004 17:46:01 +0100 From: "Graham" Add to Address Book To: "Dimitri Georganas" CC: meshapuser@lists.locust.net Subject: Re: MeshAPuser Wireless Mesh and WDS (Wireless Distribution System) Hi All, AODV is Layer 3 .. not sure about WDS but Id guess its layer 2 ( MAC Layer ) Dimitri Georganas wrote: > Steve Paltzer wrote: > >> Welcome to the List, >> >> I believe the MeshAP uses AODV to accomplish it meshing. >> http://w3.antd.nist.gov/wctg/aodv_kernel/ >> >> > Yes it does, but before it can mesh, the radio's must have established > contact. That's done through wds if the radio's are infrastructure mode. > >> As a whole, the MeshAP uses sever layers of the OSI networking model to >> accomplish its Meshing. >> >> > That contradicts your previous statement, unless AODV represents the > entire OSI model ;- > >> It looks like WDS is just a repeater technology. I do not know what >> OSI layers >> it uses. >> >> > WDS is a way you can connect two infrastructure nodes together. MeshAP > uses wds to do that too. Only after there is contact between two > radio's AODV messages come trhough and vtund connections are > established between nodes. >> One link I found on the topic. >> http://www.proxim.com/support/techbulletins/TB-046.pdf >> >> I do not think there is any relation between Meshing and WDS. > In infrastructure, WDS is a neccessity to be able to mesh nodes > together. You can have wds without meshing, but you can't have meshing > without WDS, in infrastructure mode. In ad-hoc mode, you can have mesh > without wds, because ad-hoc nodes don't need wds to talk to eachother... >> Of course I could be wrong. I only know little about the inner >> workings of the >> MeshAP, and almost nothing about WDS. I feel WDS is impractical, >> compared to >> what the MeshAP is able to accomplish. >> >> -Steve >> >> On Fri, 20 Aug 2004 13:45:23 +0900, Yongseok Park wrote >> >>> Hi, maybe it was discussed before, but please pardon me as I am a new >>> member. >>> >>> I am wondering what the relation is between Wireless Mesh and WDS, >>> which many wireless bridges support. Is that just layer 3 vs layer 2, >>> or something else? links MeshNetworking